ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Awaken Asuka
is the 3rd episode of Ultraman Dyna. Plot Somewhere in outer space, a green asteroids was coming close to the earth. The asteroids then fall to the forest, but the asteroids still beeping. On the other time, Asuka and Ryo was practiced to shoot target. However, Asuka was quick to shoot all the target without leaving any trace. Though, he was tell by Ryo to stop his stubbornness. Later, Super GUTS found the asteroids, which is actually a monster egg. Asuka was sent to exterminated it, but the egg was hatched. However, Asuka skill was proven to be more strong than the monsters. Asuka then destroy the egg and the monster and soon he joy his victory, but Asuka still doesn't realize that there is one monster that still survived. The only survive Cyclometra was found a dead monster and choose to revived him. Soon Super GUTS was shock by the revived Grossyna that was destroyed by GUTS. Though, all of the craft was easily evaded Grossyna fireballs, Asuka was hit and must an emergency land. He then want to change into Ultraman Dyna, but strangely the Reflasher doesn't response. However, because of Asuka, Captain Hibiki was hit by Grossyna and the monster retreat. The team then now that Grossyna was possess by Cycolmetra. Super GUTS gonna prepared the strategy. Meanwhile, Asuka is playing catching ball with his father, Asuka was mouring himself because his fault Captain Hibiki was hit by Grossyna. Although, Asuka was hallucinate when he see his father. Asuka then see Captain Hibiki, who still unconscious and place a flower in near desk. Asuka then tell he will lure Grossyna to his teammates. After regain his conscious, Captain Hibiki asks Mai who place the flower, but she doesn't know. After Grossyna emerge from the underground, Asuka use GUTS Eagle Alpha to lure the monster. After he closed enough, Grossyna hand was struck by a laser rope. GUTS Eagle Gamma then blast Grossyna through his stomach. However, Cyclometra recovery all of Grossyna injury, and the monster wreak havoc. Although, GUTS Eagle Beta piloted by Captain Hibiki was sent to assist the other craft. But once again it was hit by Grossyna. Asuka however, dive under GUTS Eagle Beta to save the Captain. However, it still doesn't enough, but with only few moments, Utraman Dyna agree let Asuka transform. Ultraman Dyna then rise and prepare to fight the monsters. Ultraman Dyna was give a hard time to Grossyna battle.Thoguh, almost overpower the monster, Grossyna skin was prove to defend himself from all Ultraman Dyna and the monster turn table. Ultraman Dyna Color Timer was beeping, but he doesn't give up and weakened the monster. Ultraman Dyna then blast the monster with Solgent Ray, make a hole in the monster chest. However, Cycolmetra was emerge from the monster body, but soon defeated by Ultraman Dyna's Flash Cycler. Ultraman Dyna then fly after the battle. Asuka was seen to playing catch ball with Captain Hibiki. Cast TBA Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Dyna Kaiju/Seijin *Cyclometra *Grossyna DVD Release *Ultraman Dyna Volume 1 Features Episodes 1-4. Category:Ultraman Dyna Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Dyna